


Human Nature | Money Chaser

by regishel



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Direct Contact (2009), Attempted Kidnapping, Betrayal, Car Chases, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Sarah Connor, ZeiraCorp (TSCC), no cyborgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: When Sarah inherits her estranged father's company everyone comes to collect and her kidnapper Kyle Reese might just be the only one she can rely on!--Thru misunderstandings and life threatening events Sarah Connor needs to learn how to save herself and who she can trust, when she is thrust into a money hungry chas by evil men who will do anything to get to her.from kidnapping, lies and murder.--When Sarah's mother died of a drug overdose, she took a job as a caretaker of a warlord's hemophiliac sonBut then all hell broke loose when her estranged millionaire father dies and leaves her with his company!Now everyone is hunting her down for his money and not only that she gets kidnapped by some guy named Kyle Reese!
Relationships: Sarah Connor & Catherine Weaver & Lachlan Weaver, Sarah Connor & Cromartie & John Henry, Sarah Connor & Original Character(s), Sarah Connor & Stan Morski, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Kidnapping!

"Dimitri remember to turn off the lights before you go to sleep!"  
"Yeah Sarah, I'm going now!" Dimitri answered annoyed and switched off the lights.  
Sarah smiled in the deem lighted hallway  
"Goodnight Dimitri" she said before closing the door to the 8 year old's room.  
Sarah waited in the hall for a good long minute, just to hear if Dimitri really had gone to sleep  
and then smiled to herself while she walked over to her own room  
the lights was already lit, so she just walked inside forgeting to luck her door as she went over to her couch and sat down,  
pouring herself a glass of Brandy, relaxed and happy  
But little did she know that this life she had build would end in less than an hour.

"Clip Clip" Five yards away a man dressed in all black was cutting the metal chain fence  
that went around General Morski's heavily guarded bunker.  
The man crawled in thru the hole and walked silently with his head down holding a bag in his hand,  
in the direction of a small guard house  
but stopped short just at the edge of the house  
where he came across a bunch of giant canisters with the words "Explosives" on the side.  
he ran a finger over the words and then proceeded with taking one of his small bombs out of his bag  
and with the sticky side of one of his bombs he quickly pasted it to the canister  
and continued around the parameter sticking his small Explosives to walls and cars until he had emptied out his bag.  
With a gun in his hand he walked up behind a guard and knocked him out, walking over his unconscious body,  
He knew it wouldn't be long before the other guards would find him, so he moved quickly inside the main bunker.  
walking thru the grey corridors he found the room he was looking for  
a well lit room, with a TV, furniture and music playing in the background, but no woman!  
He walked slow clearing the room and moved to the bed room.

Sarah was laying flat on her back under her couch trying to keep calm  
as her glass of Brandy lay on the floor near her head!  
she tried to hold her breath wishing he would go away  
and as he disappeared into the next room  
She saw her chance to run for the door and crawled out,  
but didn't get her chance as he caught up to her!  
and as he moved her to face him he said in a low voice "I'm here to rescue you!"  
as confusion struck her  
his hand closed over her mouth and didn't seem to want to let go  
so she kicked him in his balls and ran for the door!

He caught her less then a second later  
and as he lay over her on the ground with a hand over her mouth he repeated  
"Let's try that again, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to rescue you!"  
Sarah was obviously in no need for rescuing so she tried to get free again,  
but this time it wasn't possible.  
"You won't scream?" He asked.  
And she nodded, but as soon as she could she screamed "HELP!"  
and got kicked in the stomach before he started dragging her out the door.  
But as they moved to another door at the end of the corridor,  
he noticed that the guard was gone  
and four men appeared behind them  
As they ran outside, the men started shooting at them both!  
So he clicked on a button in his pocket and three military cars blew up and started a chain reaction of fire everywhere!  
As he pushed her inside another military car and started to drive off  
he clicked on his remote detonator again and the canisters blew up and all hell broke loose!  
Buildings fell apart behind them like dominos!  
Sarah could feel the heat and hear people in panic, as they drove off into the night,  
but the second after Sarah's kidnapper sighed in relief for a mission well done  
Sarah jumped out of the moving car!


	2. Truce Amongst Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarah Connor fights to escape from her unknown assailant, she just might find out that he isn't the enemy she thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to Spitfire97G1 for writing me on last chapter it really encouraged me to get this chapter done, you guys reading my work really makes me want to write more, thanks.  
> I was about to get this chapter done last week, but got really sick so I couldn't get it finished before this week  
> I hope you and everyone else will like chapter 2  
> enjoy.

Rolling around on the ground with a strange man on top of her struggling to get free,  
just centimeters from a military car half hidden under tree branches  
where he had crashed the car into the tree in an attempt to get Sarah back inside the car  
but failed almost killing them both  
this strange man that wanted to _save her_ from the life she had chosen,  
she could only imagine the horror Dimitri was feeling right about now.  
Men running around telling him all sorts of things about her and this guy  
how could they possibly think she would ever betray them?

Blood dripping from the head of the him  
as they both stopped fighting when a car parked nearby.  
as much as she wanted to get away from this psycho,  
she knew the guards wouldn't blink twice before they would kill her.  
It was all so wrong, but she knew who could fix it Dimitri's father, Stanten Morski,  
a general in the army, he looked scary enough, but she knew she could trust him.

As the car drove off  
They looked at each other for a second,  
unsure whether the other would fight again  
but as he didn't she started to move from under him  
to get more room to breathe.  
"Are you going to get away again?"  
He asked her still holding her down with one arm.  
"No" was her swift answer  
as much as it pained her to admit it  
this wasn't the time to run.

They sit opposite each other in awkward silence, just breathing.  
"Who the heck are you?"  
She asked still out of breath.  
"I'm here to get you away from the kidnappers"  
"WHAT Kidnappers?"  
She exclaimed.  
"Stan Morski"  
"I wasn't kidnapped!"  
The man stood up  
brushing his hair with his fingers  
"You weren't!"  
"I weren't"  
She answered now standing across from him  
"You weren't drugged or anything?"  
"What? NO!"  
"But why where you with Morski then?"  
"Because I wanted to be"  
She answered simply  
"I've been working for him for about a year now  
he obviously couldn't go to the hospital because of his enemies  
but needed help with his son who's a hemophiliac  
so since my mother taught me, I started taking care of his son!"  
She looked angrily at him, while he looked utterly confused.  
"Look, something isn't right here."  
"No shit!" she snared back, furtherly annoyed.  
"My information says you were abducted!"  
"Well you better check your sources then because I'm going to the police and--"  
"Look, just shut up for a second Please, so I can think!"  
Sure she could have kept going,  
but the easiest way out of this forest was with the help of this crazy guy  
so she just sighed and walked over to the car.

The car didn't look that badly damaged they could probebly still use it  
"Alright I'm going to take you to the American Embassy in Luka"  
"Why?" she asked, still suspicious of him.  
"Because they're paying me to take you back."  
"Paying you! I was at the embassy five months ago to extend my Visa!"  
She shouted.  
"Alright.. I can't go back without you so your coming with me."  
He walked over to the car door and looked at her accusingly.  
"Well, are you coming back willingly or what?"  
She sighed, as she went into the car and they drove off.

"I have a car nearby to change into  
we might as well use it since their still looking for use"  
"Got get" she said looking out the window.  
Not more than 15 minutes went by and they were out the forest  
and he drove off the main road into an abandoned farm house  
were an old black BMW E30 was standing by waiting for them,  
they walked out in silence and changed cars  
Then drove back to the main road moving South away from the trees,  
now moving at a slower pace as not to attract suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click kudos and comment, I always love to hear what you guys feel and thanks for reading.
> 
> This chapter got abit longer then I thought it would, so I changed the series to 7 chapters instead of 6, it might still be 6 chapters but just to make sure that I don't make the chapters too long it's 7 chapters now.


End file.
